My Demon Master!
by XRyuraX
Summary: Bankotsu is in his second year of university, juggling university, work and partying with his friends. He recently came out to his family and friends that he is gay, though he had yet to meet anyone to catch his eyes. On a night out to the new club that has just opened Bankotsu meets Hiten. Hiten is the mysterious bad boy... continues in the story. This is M/M and rated M for BDSM.
1. Prologue!

Bankotsu is in his second year of university, juggling university, work and partying with his friends. He recently came out to his family and friends that he is gay, though he had yet to meet anyone to catch his eyes. On a night out to the new club that has just opened Bankotsu meets Hiten. Hiten is the mysterious bad boy who owns the club. Bankotsu has heard that Hiten is trouble and the leader of the gang in their town, so why is he so attracted to the bad boy gang leader. Hiten introduces Bankotsu into the world of BDSM, a world he never thought he would enjoy. But something isn't right about his new lover and when he finds out, will he be able to leave or will he be in too deep.

Bankotsu will be a bit occ but not to much, I hope.

* * *

Golden light streamed through the room as the door to the bed room opened letting more light in as the male shook his head. His green eyes looked down at his roommate who was still asleep even though it was well past noon and he ran his hand through his dark red short spiky hair. The sleeping twenty year old had caramel skin and long black hair sprawled across his back, the blue sheet cutting off at his waist. "You gonna wake up any time today?" asked the other male as he laid down on the other side of the bed nudging his friend.

"Go away" mumbled the sleeping male. The other rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out, typing as he talked.

"Come on Ban, get up lazy ass. Your brothers going to be here soon" said the green eyed male looking down from his phone to the grumbling sleepy male. Said male rolled over, cobalt blue eyes glaring sleepily at his friend.

"Drake I got in from work at seven am, leave me alone please" said Bankotsu rolling back over to go back asleep. Drake sighed and leaned across his friends back, making the younger groan in annoyance. He turned his head to look at the other as Drake smiled. "Fine, move so I can get up"

"Great, go get a shower and get ready, like I said your brothers going to be here soon" said Drake as he got up off his friend and walked out of the room. Sighing, Bankotsu got up and walked into his en-suite bathroom. He closed his eyes as he lent his head against the shower wall as the warm water rolled down his tense body and took away the smell of stale alcohol, the perks of working as a bar tender.

Opening his cobalt blue eyes, he proceeded to wash his hair and clean his body. Finished with his shower, Bankostu got out wrapping a towel around his waist and another towel in his hands as he hand dried his hair. He then walked into his room, going to his draws ignoring the male laid down on his elbows on his bed. "What no hello for your dear brother" said the feminine looking male.

"Hello" replied Bankotsu pulling on a pair of boxers as his brother rolled his dark brown eyes. Bankotsu then pulled on some clothes and proceeded to brush his long wet hair. He then turned to his brother, who looked more like his sister. His long black hair was held up in a bun while he smoothed down his black skirt. "You look nice"

"Thanks, I had a date well a brunch. Anyway about tonight we were thinking about hitting up that new club Crimson!" said the male looking up at his brother who groaned.

"Jakotsu this is my first weekend off in so long, I just want to sleep while I can and not spend the rest of my weekend off hung-over" said Bankotsu making Jakotsu scoff and roll his eyes.

"Oh come on Ban, this is the time you should go out and get hung over. We haven't went out together in sooooo long" pouted Jakotsu getting up and throwing his arms around his brother. "Pleaseeeeeeee come out"

"Fine, I will come out but am not staying out all night okay" said Bankotsu shaking his brother off of him, Jakotsu smiled and walked out of the door into the hall that led into the living room.

"Drake Bankotsu's coming out with us" said Jakotsu as he walked into the kitchen and sat on top of the counter as Drake cooked food. Drake cooked the eggs while running his eyes up Jakotsu's pale hairless legs. Jakotsu smirked and lent over. "Like what you see Drake?"

"Maybe" he replied putting the food onto the plates and turning to the table to put the food down. Bankotsu rolling his eyes as he sat down glaring slightly at the pair.

"Please stop flirting with my brother" said Bankotsu taking the offered plate and eating the food.

"What, I can't help it he's just too cute to not flirt with" said Drake also sitting down and chuckling as Bankotsu pretended to throw up. Jakotsu rolled his eyes as he sat down, smirking at the two in front of him.

"Oh shut up Ban" chuckled Jakotsu as they all ate their food, talking about what had went on since they had last talked and what they would be doing before going out in the night.

* * *

"Wow this place is cool" said Jakotsu as they walked into the new club, which had just opened the weekend before. The male wore a red dress with a flared out skirt that stopped at his mid-thigh and red heels to go with the dress. Drake chuckled and wrapped his arm around the male's waist. Drake wore a black shirt with dark jeans and boots.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and looked around the club, not really bothered about the club seeing as he worked in one and once you had seen one club they all started to blend into one. Though this club was a darker colour scheme then he was normally used to, the club being quite dark and decked out in crimson red and black.

Bankotsu wore a blue t-shirt with black skinny jeans with rips in them, chains hanging on his left side and black converse on his feet. Bankotsu went to the bar as his brother and roommate headed to the dance floor. "What can I get you?" asked the bar tender, Bankotsu ordering a beer.

Crimson eyes ran down Bankotsu's body as he chattered to the bar tender, liking what he saw in the young male. The elder male pushed off of the seat he was sitting on and made his way to the younger male as the bar tender asked for the money for the drink. The bar tender looked to the male as he stood next to the younger. "It's on the house" said the male making Bankotsu look at him.

Bankotsu looked over the man who seemed to be about three years older than him. The male wore a red shirt that molded against his frame and muscles with black skinny jeans and black boots on his feet. He had tan skin and long black hair in a braid just like Bankotsu. What interested him was the amazing crimson eyes staring back at him. "Thanks" said Bankotsu smiling at the male.

"It's no problem, am Hiten and you are?" asked the male smirking down at Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu" he replied taking his drink and drinking some. Bankotsu was surprised, since realizing that he was gay he had not taking much interest in men however this man just had something about him that he was interested in. "So you must be someone or something to be able to get drinks on the house"

"Something like that, I own this club" said Hiten leaning against the bar and taking the drink that the bar tender had just put down. He drank some of the drink and then put it down, looking over Bankotsu yet again now that he was close up. "Not seen you around here before, I would have remembered you"

"Well your club has only been open since last week and I have been working and doing university of a day. So I haven't really had time to check out your place, I mean your club not that you place isn't somewhere I want to check out. I mean oh dam" rambled Bankotsu running a hand though his hair. His cheeks turned red as Hiten chuckled at the mess he had become.

"You're not used to this are you?" asked Hiten making Bankotsu blush even more as he took a gulp of his drink to try and lessen the embarrassment.

"Is it that obvious" replied Bankotsu hoping that he had not just ruined what he had just started with this man. He bit his lip slightly as Hiten leaned closer to him, him gasping slightly as the elders lips brushed against his ear.

"Don't worry about it, I like it" he said in a husky voice making a shiver go down Bankotsu's skin. Bankotsu licked his dry lips making Hiten's crimson gaze drop to his lips. He gulped and watched as Hiten leaned closer, his lips just grazing Bankotsu's about to press his lips to the youngers.

"Ban" said Jakotsu making Bankotsu jerk back in surprise as he spun around to look at his brother and roommate who looked at him shocked. He blushed and pulled slightly on his braid.

"Hey Jakotsu, Drake this is Hiten" said Bankotsu watching as Drake raised a brow looking from the elder to his roommate where Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at the elder male.

"Bankotsu come on" said Sam confusing the younger brother.

"We have only just got here!" he said confused as to why his brother was acting this way. He wanted to stay longer and get to know the club owner.

"Yeah well now where going, come on" hissed Jakotsu grabbing his brother's wrist and pulling him towards the door, stronger than he looked. Bankotsu looked over his shoulder where the elder still stood with a raised brow at what had happened. When they got out of the club Bankotsu stopped making Jakotsu turn to him, Drake stopping next to them knowing shit was about to go down. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"What the hell, what's wrong with you Jakotsu. Why are you getting mad at me because I was flirting with someone, what am not allowed to now" hissed Jakotsu glaring at his brother who scoffed before glaring back at his brother.

"He's too old for you, not to mention he's trouble. Am just looking out for you so stop having a bitch fit" hissed Jakotsu making Bankotsu raise an eye brow.

"Too old Jakotsu he's like twenty three, the same age as you and how is he trouble, you don't even know him" hissed Bankotsu getting angry about the way his brother had acted. Bankotsu knowing that the elder was not going to want anything to do with him now after what his brother had done.

"Either do you Bankotsu, do you really want to lose your virginity to someone you don't even know and whose probably just using you. Is that really what you want, am your brother Ban am just looking out for you and he is trouble Bankotsu. That guy is the leader of the local gang, don't go near him Bankotsu you will just get hurt" said Jakotsu before spinning on his heel and walking away from his brother, Drake going after the angry male.

Bankotsu grit his teeth angry at his brother. This was his life and if he really wanted to date the male or even just sleep with him then he could. However he couldn't go back in there now after what had just happened. Bankotsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair before heading home for the night, hoping he would get to see the male again.


	2. Job offer

Bankotsu bit his lip and tapped his pen on the table as he looked over his notes for his essay that was in next week. He looked up as the women came over asking if he wanted anything. "Yeah could I have another caramel hot chocolate please" he replied smiling up at the women making her blush. She nodded her head and went to go get it for him.

He then went back to his work choosing to now bite on the lid of his pen. He thanked the women as she put his drink down and he paid for it, chuckling as he looked at the recite which had a number written across it. "If only she knew" said a voice making Bankotsu jump slightly. He looked up at the male who smirked down at him. "Can I sit?"

"Yeah" replied Bankotsu as he put his pen down and closing his laptop to give the male his full attention. Hiten sat down and looked around the table. "University work"

"I see" replied Hiten looking at him and smirking making Bankotsu bite his lip. The male was hot but when he smirked Bankotsu knew the male could ask him to do anything and he wouldn't think twice if he gave him that smirk. Bankotsu shook his head slightly and tried to concentrate. Hiten chuckled seeing the lust in the youngers eyes. "So your brother?"

"I'm so sorry about last week, he's just really protective of me" said Bankotsu watching the elder male smirk yet again.

"Its fine" Hiten replied smiling at the women as she came over asking him for his order. "Coffee with some caramel"

She nodded and went to make his order. "Coffee with caramel?" asked Bankotsu a bit confused about the weird drink.

"Got to say I do love a bit of caramel" he said making Bankotsu gulp, the way he said it made Bankotsu think he wasn't talking about coffee. Hiten watched as the he licked his lips, what he wanted to do to that boy. There was nothing better than teaching an inexperienced body what to do, he wanted the boy under him squirming in pain and pleasure. If only his brother hadn't taken him away the week before he would have had the boy that same night.

Hiten was determined to have him, maybe he would even keep the him around and show him a life he probably didn't know existed. He could just see the younger tied down looking up at him begging his master to take him. Hiten heard the women as she put the drink down and he paid for it without taking his eyes off Bankotsu.

"So are you working this weekend?" asked Hiten taking a sip of his drink, letting the caramel sit on his tongue. He wondered if Bankotsu tasted the same, he didn't think so. If anything he would taste like the caramel hot chocolate the younger was drinking. Well he was just going to have to find out, wasn't he?

"Yeah unfortunately, I don't get many days off and normally when I do I have university work to do" he said motioning to the work in front of him. He sighed and tried to sort out the papers that where all over the table.

"Why don't you come work for me then, same work but better hours" said Hiten finishing off his drink. Bankotsu looked up at the male and chuckled nervously.

"Really?" he asked confused as to why the male was asking him to work for him.

"Yeah I need some more bar staff and it would be nice to see you more" he said putting his drink down. He then stood up, Bankotsu standing up too. "Think about it, come to the club sometime this week with the answer"

"Okay" said Bankotsu and he watched as he walked out of the shop. He sat down again and slumped down. He bit his lip thinking of the offer the male had just giving him, it would be good to have more time off. He shook his head and went back to doing his work, he would think of his answer later.

"Hey Bankotsu" said Drake as he plopped down on the sofa next to his roommate. Bankotsu looked up from his laptop and bit his lip.

"Hey Drake can I get your opinion on something?" asked Bankotsu as he set his laptop down.

"Sure, ask away" replied Drake turning the TV off and turning to his friend.

"So I got a job offer today, it's still bar work but its better hours so I would have more time off" said Bankotsu and Drake nodded.

"What's the catch?" asked Drake knowing his roommate too well.

"It's in Crimson" he said watching his friends face.

"Your brother would kill you Ban, you know he doesn't like Hiten and to be quite honest that sounds a bit dodgy. Why go out of his way to give you the job, come on Bankotsu he's got something planned" said Drake not liking the way that the club owner had gone out of his way to get the younger to work for him.

"Come off it Drake and why should I not take it just because Jakotsu doesn't like it. This is not Jakotsu's life, why should I have to live by his rules" hissed Bankotsu standing up and grabbing his stuff not wanting to stay any longer. "Maybe if you weren't so far up my bothers ass you would have a different option"

"What the hell Bankotsu, am just trying to keep you safe but fine do what the fuck you want just don't come running to me when things go to shit" hissed Drake going to his own room. Bankotsu went into his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Bankotsu looked up at the club which looked so different in the daytime and took a breath before knocking on the back door. He looked up as a man opened the door and looked down at him. "What do you want kid" he said making Bankotsu glare slightly.

"Am here to see Hiten, tell him it's Bankotsu" said Bankotsu crossing his arms over his chest. The male raised and brow and opened the door for him.

"Hiten's been expecting you" said the male and Bankotsu followed him through the club and into a corridor. At the end was a door and the man knocked on it, then opened it and left. Bankotsu bit his lip and walked into the room seeing Hiten behind a black oak desk, talking on the phone.

Bankotsu walked in and closed the door behind him. Hiten motioned to the chair in front of his desk as he continued talking on the phone, his eyes not leaving Bankotsu as he sat down. He talked for a few more minutes before putting the phone down. "Sorry about that, suppliers" he said and Bankotsu nodded. "So have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah I have" said Bankotsu nodding his head. Hiten smirked and raised a brow. "If you're serious then I would like to accept your offer"

"Of course am serious Bankotsu, am glad you have decided to join us here at Crimson" said Hiten leaning forward on his arms. Bankotsu gulped seeing the muscles in the male's arms tense as he leaned down. "Just so you know I won't have you slacking off or I might just have to punish you"

Bankotsu felt his body get hotter at the elders words, that smirk gracing the males lips. "I won't" he said gulping. Hiten chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Good, now let's talk about your hours and pay shall we!"

* * *

Bankotsu sat on his bed finishing his essay when the door flew open and a furious Jakotsu walked into the room. "How dare you take a job at Crimson, I told you that man is dangerous and what do you go and do. You go and work for him" hissed Jakotsu glaring down at his brother. Bankotsu sighed and put his laptop down, knowing that his brother was going to get like this when he found out about his new job.

"Listen Jakotsu it's just a job and I don't need your permission to change my job" he said standing up so his brother didn't tower over him. "Am not in as much as I was in my other job so I can have more time off and the pay is better"

"So it doesn't have anything to do with Hiten!" said Jakotsu putting his hands on his hips and raising a brow at his brother, knowing his younger brother too well to know it wasn't just about having more time off and better pay.

"He's my boss Jakotsu, it will be professional" he said making Jakotsu laugh.

"Yeah right we will see how long that lasts" said Jakotsu rolling his eyes. He then turned and left his brother to it.

* * *

Bankotsu punched the code in the door to the club and walked in. He walked into the changing room that Hiten had shown him the other day. Then put his stuff into his locker and walked out towards the bar. "Hey Bankotsu, ready for your first day?" asked Kouga the bar tender from the other night.

"Is it bad that I actually can't wait" he laughed as he went behind the bar with the other male. Kouga laughed and shook his head.

"No, some people get nervous starting a new job and some get excited" said Kouga polishing the last glass. "Your one who gets excited, nothing bad about that"

"Good, so show me how it all works here then"


End file.
